jinchurikiwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Kurohiko
Kazuki Kurohiko is the fourth member of Team Suzume, being assigned to the team soon after Ryuu left, and not long after he became a Jounin. Kazuki is trying to fill the void that Ryuu left when he left for Manami and Hayate. He is a skilled ninja and a valued member of Team Suzume. Early Life Kazuki, or just Kazu, as he prefers to be called, grew up in no village in particular. His parents travelled around the world, and Kazu was born on the road. Both of his parents loved him dearly, and cared for him as best they could. At a young age, his father began teaching him the ways of the shinobi, and how to wield a sword, like the samurai. To his father combining these two skills created an all new class of ninja which was far superior to all other sorts of ninja and samurai. Kazu believed his father, because, what else was he supposed to believe? Kazu went to almost every village in the world by the time he was 5 years old. He had already seen a lot, and had been thrust into becoming a fighter if something arose while he was visiting a village with his family. When he was 6 years old, he was in the Hidden Cloud Village when it was suddenly put under lockdown, expecting an attack from the Hidden Leaf. Apparently the Hidden Cloud had been expecting the war many years before it happened. Kazu's mother was taken, and that was the last time he ever saw her. He wants to think that she is still alive, and every oppertunity he got, he visited the Hidden Cloud Village and asked around about her. Kazu and his father hurried from the village as soon as the lockdown was over, fearing that they would kill the two of them. Kazu has relived that moment over and over ever since then. He wished he could've stayed and searched the village thoroughly, but he couldn't. Kazu had been ambushed soon after when his father was far ahead of him, when he found out that he had the lava release, when he scorched his attackers with a whole bunch of lava coming from his mouth. The attacker was just about as surprised as Kazu was when it happened. The attacker died, a fiery melting death. Kazu ran to his father and explained what had happened. His father told him about how it was a rare kekkei genkai and he should treasure the gift. Kazu travelled for years and years later with his father, until when he was around 13 years old, his father fell ill. Kazu rushed him to the nearest village, which so happened to be the Hidden Leaf Village. By the time he made it there, his father was already dead. Kazu didn't want to continue on travelling, and so he settled in the village. He became a genin within half a year, and a chunnin a year later. By the time he was 15, Kazu had already become a jounin. Later Life Kazu not only surprised the ninjas there, but all of the villagers of the Hidden Leaf, when he showed them his gift of Lava Release, and how loyal he was to the village, despite not being grown up. Kazu immeadiately joined the war when he could, fighting fiercely for the Hidden Leaf with the techniques his father taught him. Kazu knew he was a dispensible soldier, and wished to prove himself more than that. At the Battle of the Hidden Rain Village, Kazu was astounded by the power of the Jinchuriki host, but in his enthusiasm he was struck down by an enemy as they fled from the beast. Kazu was just about to pass out when he felt his strength returning, seeing only a blur of green. Later, Kazu realized it was the Green Priest, Hayate Takaki who saved his life. For a couple of years, Kazu felt so useless. The war had ended thanks to the Green Priest and his team, but nothing due to Kazu. He fell into a depression, until he came up with an ingenious idea. If he couldn't be a good ninja, then maybe he could just have some fun peeking at girls when they were undressed. Kazu soon came out of his depression, and within a year he was known around the whole Leaf Village as a complete and utter pervert. Kazu didn't care. He had fun. And he was a terrible ninja anyways, so he wanted to put his talents to something useful. After three years, Kazu decided that instead of just looking at the girls, he would put his artistic talents to the test, and draw comic books about extremely pretty girls. Apparently the village had a good amount of pervs and closet pervs, because his comics started selling really well and were in high demand. Kazu was slightly embarassed that they did that well, because he didn't actually put that much work into the story lines, but the pictures to him were quite good. A year after his big success with his 'comics', Ryuu Sasaki left the village and there was a massive movement to find the boy. Kazu never met Ryuu, but from the stories he heard, Ryuu was very important to the village. Kazu did see Ryuu's work first hand, and hoped that he could help find the boy, as long as it didn't interfere with his 'comic' writing. Kazu was soon assigned to Team Suzume, where it was like Kazu was slapped with surprise when he met The Green Priest, and his two companions. Kazu at first was startled and excited to meet those who were legendary Sannin, but within a year, Kazu considered them not celebrities but friends. Kekkei Genkai ' '''Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, ''Yōton; Viz "Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines fire and earth-based chakra to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. It usually takes its most commonly known form of molten rock. It may also take the form of quicklime, which is a corrosive substance. Recently Kazu discovered ability to use the lava release to form vulcanised rubber. Physical Appearance Kazu is extremely tall, and has blazing red hair. Some say that he has red hair because it was an effect of having Lava Release, but Kazu doesn't actually believe that. His mother had red hair, at least from what he could remember, and he always thought he inherited that from her. Kazu wears light armor and a cape, the same armor and cape that his father wore while they travelled. Luckily, Kazu grew to be just about the size of his father and therefore could wear his father's gear. He has heard many suggestions to take off the cape and the armor, but Kazu refuses, because it means that he's a little bit closer to his dead father. Over the years, Kazu's hair has darkened, as before his hair was a light orange and now it is obviously a red color. Kazu has grown in height and weight, but he hasn't really changed all that much. Usually he is wearing something from neck to toe, though occasionally one might see him with short sleeves on. Kazu doesn't have that much clothing, and so he usually wears the same thing most days. Of course he cleans it over night and sleeps in pajamas, so he could look appealing to the ladies. Personality Kazu is a very perverted person who can take anything anyone says in the wrong way. He wasn't always that way, but over the years he had become that way. At first he was secretly perverted, but when he decided he was a terrible ninja and that he should find something else to do, he didn't really care anymore what others thought about him. Kazu is quite caring, and charming, though he doesn't really do much for the feelings or the hearts he has broken over the years. He is a playboy, he is a pervert, and he has a good heart, really, underneath it all. Kazu gets comically angry when someone insults him or calls him a pervert, as he views himself as an artist of the female body, 'depicting the beauty of the female body through absolute drawing mastery'. At least that's what he calls it. Manami gets annoyed by his constant attempts to peek at her while she is undressed for 'research'. All in all, he is a pleasant guy to be around, as long as one doesn't mind the constant innuendos and jokes he cracks. Kazu likes to have fun, and wants everything to be fun. If it's not fun, then he doesn't usually want to do it. Things such as missions he considers fun, including things like investigating things, but not cleaning. Anything but cleaning. Abilities Other than Kazu's Lava Release, Kazu is able to use both fire and earth ninjutsu. However, Kazu prefers to use Taijutsu, wielding the sword that his father created for him when he was young. While Kazu does have his father's sword hanging on the wall in his room, he doesn't use it, even if it is special and would give him more power that before. His sword is special in it's own way. His father crafted it when Kazu was young, and as his father was a master craftsman, the sword had a special powers designed into it. When holding the sword, Kazu is nearly invincible, as the sword grants him a coat of armor made from his chakra. It takes a good amount of chakra when he is simply holding the sword, which is the reason why he has a small amount of chakra, or at least small compared to others. Kazu tires quicker than most, but his power helps with that. Kazu keeps his father's sword, which would grant him with more chakra stores, speed, and power, in his room, and swore to never use it unless he felt he really had to. Kazu hopes to become a Sage one day, but since he can't seem to find where to become one, he isn't one, and has pretty much given up hope. Kazu's fighting style is different from others' fighting style because it was taught by his father who combined both the ninja fighting style and the samurai fighting style, to come up with a unique fighting style, that only Kazu uses now, as it was a family tradition and he's the last of his family as he knows it. Relationships Team Suzume Manami Kimura : Kazu and Manami haven't really gotten along, but they care about each other as friends. Kazu constantly hits on Manami and asks her out, and she refuses. At first it was because he desired her, but now it is just for fun and to annoy Manami. Manami gets very annoyed with Kazu, but considers him a friend. : She especially hates it when he tries to peek at her when she is undressed for his 'research'. Kazu considers her extremely beautiful, but doesn't see her in a romantic way anymore. Manami and Kazu have good laughs, and Manami punches Kazu really hard when he makes a perverted joke. Hayate Takaki : Hayate and Kazu get along quite well. Hayate gets annoyed with Kazu with his constant pestering of Manami for her to go out with him. Hayate stands up for Manami when she isn't around and Kazu makes a perverted comment about her. After about two years, Kazu understood why, and started laying down hints about Hayate's feelings for Manami when around her. : Hayate gets angry at him, and will also punch the snot out of him if it seems that he's going to tell Manami how he feels about her, even if Hayate knows deep down that Manami will just think Kazu is joking around. Otherwise, Hayate and Kazu get along quite well. Kazu makes Hayate laugh, and Hayate dumbfounds Kazu quite often with his knowledge. When they first met, Kazu thanked Hayate for healing him at the Battle of the Hidden Rain Village, but Hayate didn't even recall it, shoving off the memory of the battle. Kazu didn't know why, but just let him be. Hayate appreciates the fact that Kazu won't pressure him for answers normally, unless it involves girls. Suzume Imai : Kazu and Suzume have a weird, brother-sister relationship. Suzume is a good amount older than Kazu, but the two have a good time together. Suzume, now robbed of her voice, is taken care of by Kazu when she needs helps and serves as a translator to those who don't understand sign language. Kazu really cares for Suzume like she was his sister. : When his father died, Suzume was the one to come the Kazu and help him through the pain, among others, but Suzume was the one he liked the most. When he found his hobby of spying on girls, Suzume simply was happy he found something and wasn't depressed anymore, and grateful that Kazu treats her like a sister and doesn't try to spy on her. He does sometimes call Sister, or Sister Suzume. Ryuu Sasaki : Kazu never met Ryuu before his disappearance, but over the last 5 years, the stories he was told gave him a good idea of how Ryuu was, at least to Hayate, Suzume, and Manami. While Kazu isn't as hopeful to bring Ryuu back to the village as Manami, or so ready to kill Ryuu as Hayate, he does want to at least meet Ryuu and then make his judgement. : Since Suzume won't say anything about Ryuu, Kazu doesn't know what she thinks about him, but he has a feeling that Ryuu was like a son to her, and therefore refers to Ryuu as his nephew occasionally. Kazu has a bad feeling that they won't be able to kill nor bring Ryuu back, but he keeps that thought to himself. Family Kazaku Kurohiko : Kaza, as he is normally called, is Kazu's father. Kazu and his father got along very well and taught Kazu everything that he knew. When Kaza fell ill, Kazu was frantic and carried Kaza all the way to the nearest village, being the Hidden Leaf Village. Kaza died, and Kazu took his father's armor and sword. The armor Kazu wears with pride, even if it is loud and calls attention to him, and the sword Kazu has sworn to never use unless he needs to. : Kazu honors his father greatly, and will not tolerate anything being said against him. Kazu will defend his father, even if he finds out that he had done something terrible. Kazu sometimes can be heard at night when he's trouble, talking to the ceiling, feeling that Kaza could hear him. Chikako Kurohiko : Kako, as she is normally known as, is Kazu's mother, and a very sweet person. She was a great fighter, and before her disappearance in the Hidden Cloud Village, taught Kazu a good amount of what she knew. Kako was well-tempered and taught Kazu all about the earth, and how to fight taking energy from the earth. Now that Kazu knows more, he has a strong feeling that Kako was some sort of Sage. : Kako and Kazu were extremely close, and when she was taken from him, he was quite upset, and fought with his father to let him save her. Kaza won, and took Kazu with him out of the village. Kazu has made it a goal to find out what happened to Chikako, but has yet to accomplish it. Behind the Scenes *Kazuki's name means 'one hope', which may play a factor in the later story regarding Ryuu. This is pure conjecture. Kazuki also means 'harmony, radiance, shine', which may have been a factor playing into Kazu's personality. *Kazuki's mother may or may not be alive. Her name means 'clever', which may suggest that Kako has been hiding. This is pure conjecture. *Kazuki is played by Eliwood of Fire Emblem; however when Kazu was young, he is played by Eliwood's son, Roy from Fire Emblem as well. Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Characters Category:Team Suzume